1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scraper and, in particular, to a scraper that has a releasably mounted razor and that the razor can move between an operation position and a stowed position. Further, the scraper is adapted for storing the unused razor(s).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional scrapers have their razors fixed in an exposed position. But it is hazardous, so for safety's sake some scrapers would include covers that are adapted to conceal the razors when the scrapers are not in use, and some scrapers would enable their razors to be operable between an exposed position when in use and a concealed position when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,832 shows a scraper with a razor and a cover being moveable to expose and conceal the razor. In addition, the cover can be moved to a position such that it can be disassembled from the scraper in order to change the razor. In spite of that, it is troublesome that user has to remove the cover for replacement of the razor.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.